Green Lights at Stop Signs
by EphemeralCat
Summary: GoGo has always been good at using her speed as a way to deal with her problems. It's not as easy to cope with things when running away isn't an option.
1. Never Again

For her tenth birthday, all Leiko Tanaka wanted was the black and yellow bike she always saw in the shop window in the nice part of town. The expensive bike was just a bit too big for her tiny frame and definitely cost more money than her parents would be willing to spend on her, but that didn't prevent her from giving it a longing glance every time she passed the store on her way home from school, dreaming of riding it down the street as fast as she could.

She dropped hints about wanting the bike for her birthday, but it was no surprise to her when the date finally came around that her parents hadn't gotten her anything. Leiko was pretty sure the two of them didn't even remember it was her birthday anyways. Those thoughts didn't keep her from giving the two adults expectant looks (maybe they were planning a surprise?) that slowly turned into disappointment as the day went on.

Her parents were fighting a lot that day, more than usual, and her upset looks were enough to send her father over the edge into his full blown fury.

"And just what the fuck is your problem, you ungrateful brat?" her father demanded.

Leiko cringed.

"Well it's just that, um…it's my birthday today, and I was sort of hoping I was going to get that bike I talked about or something…" she mumbled, shrinking into herself more as her father towered over her.

She got something, but it wasn't what she had hoped for.

Confused and already aching from the bruises forming where her father's fists and boot covered feet had collided with her small frame, Leiko crouched against the wall until the man's attention went to her mother, and then she ran to her room.

That was the last time she asked for anything.

* * *

A few weeks after her thirteenth birthday, Leiko's mother wordlessly left during the middle of the night, and from that point on she never saw any side to her father except for the enraged one.

She held her arms over her face the next morning as he screamed profanities at her and beat her, face blank as she took the abuse from him, then packed her backpack and went to school. That night she avoided coming home until 7 pm, and her father was drunk in front of the TV.

"Where the fuck've youbeen. You tryna leave this family too?" he slurred, getting to his feet.

"I was at a friend's." she replied, deadpan, eyes narrowed at the man in challenge. She'd made a decision that day that he would never lay his hands on her again.

He didn't like that look in her eyes.

Fist swinging at her, she scoffed and moved back, watching him stumble, which only made him angrier so that he charged.

At that, she ran.

Speeding up the stairs, she took them two at a time as he bolted after her. GoGo headed straight for her room and slammed the door, locking it with a satisfying click.

"You fuckin' bitch! Get out here right now, I'm yer fuckin' father, you don't slam the door in my face." he snarled. His fists pounded against the door for a while before she heard him let out a belch and ambled away, the creak of the stairs letting her know he had gone back to his booze and shitty movies.

From then on, Leiko learned that she needed to run from her troubles.

* * *

There were two things seventeen year old Leiko knew she excelled at. Building vehicles (especially fast ones), and riding them as fast as she could. She'd started building her first motorcycle at sixteen, hidden away inside of an old warehouse in the shitty town she lived in. She'd designed an engine that allowed her to max out at more than 250mph without overburdening her speed machine, and she'd sneak out of the house at three and four in the morning to blaze down forgotten interstate roads.

In those moments of unimaginable speed and exhilaration while riding the black and yellow vehicle, Leiko felt free.

All of her time was dedicated to her learning everything she could and building or test driving the motorcycle. She was obsessed with physics and engineering, and had secretly graduated high school a year early (something she hadn't told her father). She'd already applied to an engineering program at a university far away in San Fransokyo and had been accepted on a full scholarship, and she planned to start classes there in two months. Now it was just a matter of leaving her father behind.

She had no friends, only a journal to talk to, and that book of paper was almost her downfall when she forgot it at home one night as she left for the warehouse. Leiko got back at four am and found her father waiting for her by the door, clutching her journal. He knew she had a motorcycle, he knew she planned to leave, he even knew she was a lesbian.

"You think you can just walk out on me like your ma did you fuckin' dyke? I don't think so. I'm gonna have the scrap company pick up your stupid ass motorcycle tomorrow, and you can just fuckin' forget about going to that fancy university in San Fran-Sok-Yo. You're stayin right here and working for my company and can start picking up the fucking slack around this household!" he shouted, grabbing the small teenager by the arm and slamming her against the wall.

Leiko had long ago hidden herself behind a mask of apathy and isolation, but something in her snapped in that moment as she imagined her dreams being crushed, the idea of never leaving this nightmare filled town haunting her.

"I'm not fucking staying her with you, you fucking prick! And you will never…"

Her knee slammed upwards into his crotch.

"Fucking…"

He keeled over and she shoved him away from her, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Touch me again."

Adrenaline pounded through her body and she forced the cacophony of panicked voices in her head to go silent as she blazed up the stairs, headed for her place of solace for the last time as she slammed and locked the door, grabbing her backpack she had had prepared in case of an emergency like this. She grabbed her wallet, motorcycle keys, and her red helmet.

A slam against the door made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you whore!"

Her father had recovered a lot faster than she thought he would.

Well, she'd need another way out then.

Looking to the window, she blinked, and ran for it without a second thought, tugging it open and tossing her backpack out of it onto the roof. For once she was grateful for how tiny she was as she sidled out of the small opening, picking up her backpack and dashing to the edge of the roof, putting the back on and then sliding down and over the edge until she was clinging to the gutters. She braced herself, then released her hands, dropping to the ground with a grunt.

She ran for the warehouse.

Jerking the door to the warehouse open she ran inside, putting her red helmet on and leaping on the bike, revving the engine. She could hear her father shouting from a few blocks away and popped a piece of gum in her mouth, chewing on it as she flipped down the visor and then revved one more time before blazing out of the warehouse. She let out a an excited shout as she sped past her father at 80 miles per hour, giving him the bird as she headed for the interstate. In that moment, she felt invincible.


	2. Electromagnetic Suspensions and Hair Dye

Leiko sighed and rolled her eyes as her roommate and best friend Wasabi stole her engineering textbook before setting a pile of pancakes with candles sticking out of them and a present down in front of her on their little dining table. Giving the other guy a frustrated and questioning look, she stood up from her chair and tried to grab her book back.

Wasabi grinned and dangled the book just out of her reach in response. If looks could kill, he would drop dead from the one Leiko gave him as she tried to jump for it a few times before giving up. He laughed as she stood there with her arms crossed, shaking his head. "Blow out the candles and open the present, and then I'll let you get back to your studying you nerd.

Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she cringed and shook her head. "Yeah no, we're not doing this. As it is I'm mad at you for creeping into my folders and finding my birth certificate when we moved in together. I don't do birthdays. If I'd wanted to celebrate my birthday I would have told you the date in the first place." she muttered.

Wasabi arched an eyebrow in response, crossing his arms and giving the short, black haired girl an annoyed look as he plopped the physics book back onto the table. "Aww come on Gogo, it's your birthday! We gotta celebrate the day that you came into existence, especially since I didn't know you until your birthday had already passed last year!"

Her eyes narrowed at the nickname. "Not happening. And come on Wasabi, don't call me that. There _was_ a time in which you didn't like Fred's nickname for you before it just kind of stuck and we all started calling you that, but I refuse to let that happen to me too."

"Blah blah blah stop changing the subject. Just make a lil birthday wish and blow out the candles? Puhleaseeeeeee?" Wasabi begged.

Leiko was tempted to give in to Wasabi's pleas. After all, he was just trying to be a good friend, and she already made his life difficult as it was. When they'd moved in together after growing sick of dorm life, he found out the hard way that she had nightmares, and that loud noises in the middle of the night made her extremely anxious and terrified. He'd come into her room plenty of times in the middle of the night to make sure she was okay when she had cried out in her sleep, and when she would often try to isolate herself he would drag her out to the living room to watch Star Trek instead.

He'd never so much as tried to pry out of her why she acted the way she did, but simply did whatever he could to make her feel better.

Still…the short woman just did not want to have any stupid birthday candles and shit. "Wasabi, you know I hate presents, and I told you we're not celebrating my birthday. I just want to pretend this is any other day, eat breakfast, go to class, etcetera etcetera. The only thing I would even think of celebrating today is the fact that we finally have clearance to work in the lab and do some real science instead of all these boring introductory classes we've been taking."

Rubbing the back of his head, Wasabi sighed a bit and then grinned, face lighting up again.

"Fine! I guess we'll just have to celebrate 'First Day in the Lab' day instead! Now blow out the candles so you can make a wish, then eat your dang First Day in the Lab pancakes and open that present." he persisted, laughing a bit as Leiko groaned and flopped into the seat.

"If this will get you to shut that dumb face of yours up, fine." Leiko grumbled, taking in a deep breath and thinking for a moment. It wasn't like she believed in wishes or anything, hard work was what got her to where she was today. Closing her eyes, she blew out the candles and made a wish anyways.

_I wish I could just stop feeling broken…please just let this be the year I can finally heal. _

The lab was everything that Leiko had dreamed it would be. The industrial design and mechanical engineering equipment was amazing, and she could only imagine the creations she'd be able to create with it. There was already one specific engineering project she had spent the last few months drafting, and she had briefly worried that it was going to be too advanced to create in even San Fransokyo Tech's lab, but finally getting to work in the lab had alleviated all of her worries.

Each student got their very own station in the lab that no other student could work in except for them. The moment that Professor Callaghan had allowed them to have free reign in the laboratory, Leiko had headed right to her new second home and had gotten right to work on drawing up her plans for the electromagnetic suspension bike that she had been obsessed with for the last three months. It was nice to finally get to work on the damn thing, considering that she had been having dreams of riding it for weeks now.

She was wearing the new heavy bass headphones that Wasabi had bought her for her birthday and as a result couldn't hear shit. So she jumped about eight feet in the air when she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder, nearly dropping her design tablet and spinning around with wide eyes to see who had startled her.

It was Fred, of course, though he had somebody else with him. She was tall and blonde, bespectacled eyes filled with laughter while she held a hand over her mouth. The other one was holding a clear bottle of what looked like tea with a lemon slice in it. Fred's mouth was moving even though her headphones were still on, and Leiko rolled her eyes as she tugged her headphones off.

"Yo, dorky school mascot, if the jump in the air and shocked look didn't clue you in, my headphones were blasting and I didn't hear a word you said." she stated, sliding the headphones down to rest on her neck before crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Fred just did his contagious laugh and she couldn't help but smirk a bit. "I wanted to say hi and congratulate you on finally being able to work in the lab. I also wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine, Wasabi already met her a while back at that party you bailed out of attending. GoGo, this is Honey Lemon. She's a chemistry major. Honey Lemon, this is Gogo." he said, doing grand gestures back and forth between the two of them and grinning.

"Fred, what did I say about that nickname? No matter how many people you introduce me to as 'GoGo,' it's just not going to stick." Leiko/GoGo grumbled, crossing her arms.

Honey Lemon, who had stayed silent up till that point, let out another laugh, one that GoGo could hear this time, and pushed her pink rimmed glasses up on her face a bit. "I don't think there's much you can do to resist being nicknamed by Fred. He literally knows everybody at the school. Besides, the name is kind of cute…it fits you." she stated with a wink that Fred failed to notice, smiling down at GoGo.

_Wait…did she just._

GoGo felt her cheeks growing hot and she avoided making eye contact with the blonde, instead looking over to Fred. The shaggy haired mascot was investigating her design plans for her bike, gesturing to it and looking back at Honey Lemon.

"Yeah see you agree! The nickname totally fits! Just look at these designs she's already put up even though it's only her first day in the lab. Electromagnetic bike with zero resistance. This girl has a hardcore need for speed, she's just gotta go-go everywhere as fast as she can. Well, that settles it, screw Leiko, you're definitely becoming GoGo for good now." Fred declared, grinning while GoGo just sighed in defeat.

Honey Lemon was still staring at her with an odd look in her eyes that was about to make GoGo straight up gogo right out of the lab and speed away on her motorcycle. She jumped in surprise when the blonde suddenly took ahold of her purple bangs and examined them, GoGo frozen in surprise. Nobody touched her without warning except for Fred and Wasabi, and even then she was weird about physical contact.

"…. yourself?" Honey Lemon questioned, rubbing the hair between her fingers and then running a hand through the rest of her hair.

GoGo struggled to find her voice. "Uhh…what?" she mumbled, distracted by the hand running through her hair, stomach twisting into a knot for some odd reason. Her mouth felt dry and she licked her lips a bit, scooting back once Honey Lemon let go of her hair.

Honey Lemon's lips twitched up just faintly in a knowing smile. "This section of your bangs, did you dye it yourself?" she repeated.

GoGo's eyebrows knitted together a bit and she frowned, giving a nod. "Umm..yeah. Why? Does it look shitty?" she asked, feeling a bit defensive.

Honey Lemon put her hands up slightly in front of herself and smiling again, shaking her head. "It doesn't look bad no, it's nice. But your hair does feel a bit damaged. I've actually been working on this dye formula that looks incredibly vibrant and also helps to repair hair that's been damaged by previous dye jobs. You see it's got to do with…"

She started talking about nanomolecules and molecular integrity and GoGo looked up at the intelligent woman in amazement, feeling her cheeks darken again.

"…but yeah, Wasabi invited Fred and I over for movie night tomorrow, said something about trying to get you to be more social, so maybe we can try the dye on you then!" Honey Lemon finished.

GoGo snapped out of her haze and her eyes went wide, reaching blindly behind her for her leather jacket, sliding it on before grabbing her helmet and backpack. "Y-yeah, soundsgoodseeyouthen!" she replied, shouting without realizing it before she fled for the lab exit, hopping on her motorcycle that she'd parked in the parking lot and then heading home.

Honey Lemon put a hand over her mouth, laughing as the sliding door to the lab closed and looking to Fred, who was grinning and laughing as well.

"I always forget that somebody who is so tiny can move so fast. But hey, what do you think? Cute and hot right? Told you Wasabi's roommate would totally be your type. Your wingman would never let you down. But you might want to try not making her run away next time." Fred stated, nudging Honey Lemon with his elbow.

Honey Lemon smiled and gave a little shrug. "I think the shyness is adorable."

GoGo groaned as Wasabi kept elbowing her in the ribs while they watched TV, shoving him in the side and grumbling.

"What happened huhhhh? Did somebody get your little heart go-going?" Wasabi teased, laughing as he was punched in the arm repeatedly in retaliation.

"You're such an asshole. I'm going to study." GoGo grumbled, getting up from the couch and heading to her room. She shut the door and then flopped face first onto her bed, sighing and closing her eyes.

She sat up and reached for her backpack to get her journal, feeling the need to vent her feelings, then froze, not feeling it when she reached into the bag. She dumped the whole thing out and sighed in annoyance, realizing she had forgotten it in the lab when she had run away earlier. Ugh, great, she'd have to wait till tomorrow to get it. Well, hopefully nobody would look at it. Sighing, she grabbed her chemistry textbook instead, deciding that maybe she would read it for once…


	3. Popcorn and Stolen Seats

AUTHOR NOTES: Hi everybody! Yes, I have returned to you! I deeply apologize from the bottom of my heart for the long wait. I had some medical issues over my winter break after publishing chapter 2, and then was simply too busy with my school work at university to work on this. I promise to do my best to update more in the future! Love, Cat.

GoGo sighed with relief as she entered the lab, grateful that the most boring part of her day was finally over and the fun part was beginning. Most of her classes were really interesting, even chemistry had its charms when she was in the mood to be educated about it, but damn if Applications of Calculus in an Engineering setting didn't knock her on her ass and set her in a mood. She had the class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, so at least she got a break from it between days, but ugh.

She understood the material and got good grades, and she could "get" why calculus was important for her field. That wasn't her problem. Now the professor? Boring as hell, and had this monotone voice that drove her insane. Not to mention it was a two and a half hour class. She was pretty sure Professor Halenburg made the statement "Calculus is part of the engineer's toolbox!" every day, and he always cracked up about it while the students just stared at him dryly. On top of that he would often hit on the female students and would often give little "grade boosts" to the ones who played along with it. GoGo didn't, but she didn't need that boost shit anyways, not with her brain.

It was all "differential equations" this "calculus is essential to determining velocity and acceleration the predicted ratios blah blah blah or whatever he was going on about. She got the problems right, got the material, hell she could probably team the damn class and be a lot more exciting about it. She would skip the class, but nooo, damn guy had to take attendance like they were high school kids or some shit. Lame.

Though honestly, that wasn't the only reason she had been eager to get to the lab all day. She had checked all of her classrooms she had attended classes at the previous day, and had even called campus safety to see if anybody turned a purple journal into lost and found. No luck, and it kinda had her stressed the fuck out. GoGo wrote all of her private thoughts in there on an almost daily basis, including personal things from her past that she didn't want anybody looking at or knowing about.

Walking over to her area of the lab, she took a deep breath as she set her bag down against the wall, and then started pulling drawers open and looking around for the journal. No luck, it was nowhere to be found. Great. Just great. Anybody could have her journal and be reading it right now, possibly judging her, learning all about her struggles in life. That wasn't shit she shared with people.

Sighing in frustration and running a hand through her black and purple hair, she took her tablet out of her backpack and just tried to drown her sorrows in her work, currently examining possible materials to make the frame of her bike out of, virtually testing out the density of each and each materials durability. After a good deal of time and research she eventually decided on a carbon fiber frame because of its pure strength and how lightweight the material was.

Chewing on a wad of gum and totally immersed in her work, music blaring in her ears from her headphones, she blinked as a hand waved in front of her face and obscured her tablet, tugging her out of her creative process. She stood up from her position hunched over the table and stretched, flashing one of her trademark scowls at Wasabi and Fred. "Sabi, I was right in the middle of figuring some shit for my bike out, what's the deal?" she grumbled.

"I thought you might like to know the lab closes in five minutes because of Friday hours, so you should probably pack up." Wasabi replied, smirking as GoGo's eyes widened in surprise and she looked to the clock, blowing a bubble and then popping it in her mouth.

"Oh, fuck, it's already 6? Damn time flies in this place." She muttered, shoving her tablet in her bag and hefting it onto her shoulder. Wasabi had talked her into not driving her bike to the university that day and walking with him from the apartment instead, probably mainly so that he could prevent her from bailing on movie night with Fred and that Honey Lemon girl. "Where's Honey Lemon?" she asked, giving Wasabi a look that could kill as he opened his mouth to make some smart quip about the day before.

"She couldn't come to the lab today, had some homework to work or something so that she would be free for movie night. She's gonna meet us at your guys' place." Fred replied, putting his mascot board over one shoulder and pulling back the top of his kaiju suit's head so he could grin at GoGo. "Why, did you miss her?" he asked, laughing and then letting out an "oof" as GoGo punched him in the arm.

"Shut it, geeklord." She grumbled, shoving her hands in the pocket of her jacket as the three of them headed out of the lab, walking off the university grounds and down north ave's sidewalk. As they got closer to Wasabi and GoGo's apartment building, sure enough, there was Honey Lemon, the bespectacled chem major waving at them enthusiastically. She ran over and gathered the three of them all in a hug, much to GoGo's disdain as she squirmed.

"Tonight is going to be so fun! I brought that Theory of Everything film, and I bet Fred brought a great kaiju film. As long as it isn't Godzilla, he's made me watch that like four times in the last month." the tall young woman squealed, Fred looking indignant.

GoGo squirmed away as Honey Lemon released the hug, unable to help but smirk as Fred began to defend his favorite movie.

"Hey, that's a _staple _kaiju film! Everything about it is brilliant and you wish that you could have half the directorial genius of Ishirō Honda! Godzilla practically embodies the kaiju subset of the tokusatsu film genre." he bickered.

Honey Lemon laughed, raising her hands up. "Whoa there, I totally agree, it's an awesome movie. I just like a bit of variety." She replied, the four of them walking up the stairs of the apartment building until they reached GoGo and Wasabi's floor, entering the apartment.

"Fiiiiine, I guess we can watch one of the other kaiju movies I brought. I suppose everybody needs a break from pure genius." Fred replied, strolling in without taking his shoes off and flopping on the couch. Wasabi about had a conniption and rushed over to him, and began ranting about getting mud on the floor and "who knows where that costume has been, take it off!" and so on.

GoGo snorted and began walking towards her room, opening her door and then raising her eyebrows as she felt a finger gently tapping her shoulder. She turned around, blushing faintly as she looked up to meet Honey Lemon's gaze, and the other girl smiled brightly at her.

"Didn't mean to stalk you to your room but I found this…" she tugged her backpack off and reached inside to pull out a purple journal with black binding "..at your workspace in the lab yesterday. I would have left it there but I didn't want someone you knew even less than me to snatch it, and was worried the janitors might toss it." She finished, handing the journal over as GoGo narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Honey Lemon's demeanor remained cheerful, the young woman not really as shaken by GoGo's scowls like most people were. "I swear on my love of chemistry that I not so much as opened the cover. Only touched it to see who it belonged to and found your name on the back. I totally respect people's privacy." The blonde added.

The black and purple haired student relaxed a bit. Normally she would be more suspicious of somebody she barely knew, but something about Honey Lemon seemed so sincere and sweet and honest. She bought the story and tossed the journal on her bed, walking into her room and unloading her books and work onto her desk. She heard Honey Lemon entering behind her.

"Wow, there are some really interesting designs here! Did you create all these yourself?" she asked excitedly, GoGo frowning a bit as she finished what she was doing and walked out of her room, unsurely tugging the other woman's arm so she would come along with her.

"Uh, yeah. Most of them are pretty old, from high school. Mostly kept them for nostalgia." She stated, letting Honey Lemon's arm go as she shut her bedroom door.

"Wow, where did you go to high school? You must have had some great teachers. Either that, or you did a lot of research on your own! Some of that was some seriously advanced tech." Honey Lemon replied, raising her eyebrows in confusion as GoGo frowned and appeared to grow immensely uncomfortable.

"Let's…avoid that whole subject, okay? Don't want to talk about it." The tiny woman mumbled, grunting in shock as she felt a hand on her back shoving her towards the open bathroom door across the hall, stumbling into the bathroom.

"I understand! Consider the subject dropped. Now let's fix that hair." She said excitedly, just shoving GoGo down to sit on the toilet as the smaller woman stared at her indignantly. Honey Lemon blushed a tad in response.

"I, um, don't mind me! I get a bit pushy when I'm eager, sorry! Now anyways…" she said, taking her large purse/backpack combo off her shoulder and setting it on the sink, digging around inside of it. "Aha! Here we go!" she said, tugging out a spray can labeled "Purple! 333," another unlabeled can, and a jar with some sort of off white paste in it. "So pretty much how this works is we take this paste here right?" she stated, putting on some gloves and scooping the paste out of the jar. She moved her hand towards GoGo's hair, and the young woman put her hands up, eyes wide.

"Whoa whoa whoa chem girl. Any side effects? Any human testing done? I don't exactly want my hair falling out." She stated.

A giggle escape Honey Lemon's lips as she raised her blond hair up to reveal an underside of pink, the hair looking very healthy and very pink. "Of course! Tried it out on a couple of my mice that are now looking very stylish, and then on myself. Works great!" she replied, then grabbed up the semi faded, damaged purple hair on GoGo's forehead. She smeared the paste on it, then tugged a facemask out of her bag and gave it to GoGo. "Here, put this on!" she said, giggling excitedly, putting on her own.

GoGo stared at the mask in suspicion, then put it on, blinking as Honey Lemon lifted the can. "So then we take this can of the compound I created, and spray it on the paste!" Purple dust exploded into the air, most of it onto Gogo's hair, though some got on the toilet seat. "Then, the instant drying compound." She said, eyes wide with excitement as she sprayed it all over the paste covered area of GoGo's hair.

There was a poof of purple air that promptly faded away, and left over sure enough was some brilliantly purple hair. Honey Lemon shook her head to get most of the purple dust off, clapping excitedly. "Another success! And…" she reached out, rubbing some of GoGo's hair with her hands after removing her gloves, causing GoGo to blush furiously. "Silky soft!" she stated, winking and putting the materials back in her bag, along with the masks (once GoGo handed hers' back).

GoGo stood, dusting herself off and carelessly leaving the purple dust all over the floor and toilet as she looked in the mirror. She couldn't help but grin as she saw how awesome her hair looked, running a hand through it. The dyed haired felt just like the normal hair, soft and sleek and healthy. "Wow, this is…really cool. Thanks a lot, great job. I mean it." She stated, reaching her hand out for a handshake.

Ever enthusiastic, Honey Lemon disregarded the hand completely and went in for a hug, just about lifting GoGo off the ground as she pranced from foot to foot excitedly. "Ahhh, I'm glad you like it! Not that I was worried you wouldn't, but.." she trailed off, grinning as she looked down at a positively flustered GoGo, her face right about at the other woman's chest.

"I'm not much of a…hugger…but thanks…" she mumbled out, fidgeting until Honey Lemon let her go, not at all discouraged by the shorter girl's declaration of disliking hugs.

"Well, maybe I can change that!" she stated, winking as she turned around. "Let's go watch some movies and separate Fred and Wasabi before Sabi kills him." She added, laughing as she heard Wasabi shouting from the kitchen.

"I'm a bit more civilized than that! I was making popcorn and snack food while you two had a girl party thank you very much!" he shouted, huffing as he walked out of the little kitchen area and set the trays down on the coffee table, along with a bowl of popcorn. The food was carefully placed in little patterns, and GoGo rolled her eyes.

"Only you would make pizza pockets and chicken nuggets look this classy." GoGo teased, blinking as she noticed Fred in her favorite chair. She frowned a bit, jerking her thumb to the side to indicate he should get the hell off of her thrown of comfy, and he grinned, stuffing a wad of popcorn in his mouth.

"Sat 'ere fir', make me moob!" he mumbled out. GoGo raised her jacket sleeves, intending to do just that, before Wasabi grabbed her shoulder and yanked her onto the couch.

"Whoa there muscles, just sit on the couch with me and Honey Lemon, you're closer to the snacks anyways!" he stated, putting GoGo right in the middle of her best friend and the tall blonde. While GoGo leaned over to grab some food, Fred grinned and gave a thumbs up towards Honey Lemon, who just mouthed "Overkill" in response and settled down right next to GoGo.

The four spent the next several hours enjoying the four movies they had decided on (each one of them had picked one, and around 2 in the morning they finally called it a night as Fred's movie, some kaiju horror film called _The Host_ directed by Joon-ho Bong, ended. Throughout the four films, Honey Lemon had scooted closer to GoGo, so that the thighs of the two young women were now touching, and at some point the ever-bold blonde had squeezed GoGo's shoulder to scare her during the last film, then had left her arm rested around GoGo's shoulders. The short black and purple haired woman hadn't objective, surprising herself as much as Honey Lemon, and as the movies ended Honey finally lifted her arm so she could stretch both of them over her head.

"Well, this was rad as hell. We're definitely making this a new Friday night tradition!" Fred proclaimed, jumping up from GoGo's chair with a finger in the air. "We shall call it the Fred Phenomenal Four Part Movie Night!" he declared.

Wasabi huffed. "We'll work on the name." He stated, shoving his friend towards the door, opening it up so the two of them could walk downstairs while GoGo and Honey Lemon stood and stretched.

Honey Lemon gave a sincere smile to the young woman, who had looked to the side rather sheepishly and blown a gum bubble, popping it and feeling her damn cheeks heating up as a hand ran through her freshly purple hair.

"So, uh…this was nice. Not totally lame like most of Wasabi's social adventures." she muttered, trailing off and chewing her gum furiously.

The tall blonde grinned brightly, putting a fingertip under GoGo's chin to try and get the other girl to look at her. "Definitely was awesome! These movies were great, and your snide little remarks during Wasabi's cheesy romantic comedy film were cracking me up. Hanging around with you is fun…how about we do it again next week. Same time, different place…just the two of us?" she asked, voice tinged with flirtatious undertones.

GoGo kept her face blank, slowly chewing on her gum as she stared at Honey Lemon, unsure if they were on the same page, and even skeptical on if she should clarify. "Like…a…date?" she said slowly, Honey Lemon grinning and winking a bit.

"Whateverrrr you wanna call it." She teased, making GoGo just about leap out of her skin in surprise as the taller girl leaned down to kiss her cheek, before bouncing away. "Next Friday then! See you at the lab! Maybe the four of us can hang again this weekend!" she shouted excitedly, practically leaping down the stairs as GoGo walked to the door, watching her leave with a hand on her cheek, eyebrow raised as her heart fluttered.

The tiny woman then fled to her room and locked the door so she could do some much needed journal writing, grabbing a pen. "Friday then..." she mumbled, hearing a trademark Wasabi shriek from the bathroom.

"GOGO, WHAT IS THIS PURPLE STUFF ALL OVER MY PRISTINE FLOOR?!"


End file.
